unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis
The Nemesis is a vehicle appearing in Unreal Tournament 3. __TOC__ Overview The Necris's answer to the Goliath, with its speed and lack of skill needed, it is much easier to use than other Necris vehicles, but still isn't as user-friendly as the Axon vehicles. It's primary mode of fire are hitscan laser beams which vary and its secondary fire allow the player to zoom. The Nemesis has three stances that affect its turret and maneuverability. From the default position pressing the jump key raises the turret and increases the rate of fire to devastating levels at the cost of slowing the vehicles movement to a crawl. Pressing jump or crouch in this stance will revert the vehicle to its default stance. Pressing crouch while in the default stance will greatly increase the speed and reduce the profile of the Nemesis but locks the turret to face only where the vehicle is pointing. It should be noted that driving about in this stance for long periods is not recommended for combatants with motion sickness. Tips and tricks * The Nemesis is primarily a long range support vehicle. The better its positioning, the more effective it is. Ideally players should find a good vantage point where they can quickly retreat or retract behind cover. Learning when to change stance based on the situation is crucial. Players who know the map well will be much more effective at providing suppressive fire than their less enlightened counterparts. Players with good aim can easily take out incoming AVRiL's if they know where the missile is coming from (look for the laser). * You can tell right away that the vehicle has 3 uses mainly to accommodate the 3 positions of the turret. The lowest is useful as a transport and can easily run over people. The mid-range is ideal for combat at moderate range, and can easily dipatch of lone targets and Longbow AVRiL rockets. The highest position is perfect for Ground-to-Air combat or Raptor sniping, as the high rate of fire and hitscan firing speed preventing players from dodging. * AI do not use the positions offered, so they always use the default middle position. Attacking from more than one area is smart, as the vehicle does not have any copilots. Online, however, people use the multiple positions very frequently, and generally, having good aireal vehicle skill is needed to kill one with a Raptor, Cicada or Fury. * The Nemesis is probably the most uncomfortable Necris vehicle to fight against. The plasmid turret turns all but the most durable armor into swiss cheese in seconds, however there are a few effective strategies on how to deal with them. Remember, if it can't see you it can't shoot you. * If you happen to be carrying an AVRiL with at least three shots the Nemesis shouldn't be that much of a problem. Simply fire your missile high into the sky and point your crosshair at the Nemesis. This will lock the missile on without showing your position with the tracking laser. Once the anti vehicle missile is flying towards the Nemesis feel free to forget about it. Most of the time the Nemesis will not be able to move out of the missiles way fast enough, even if it isn't locked on. Repeat as needed. * The Nemesis also suffers from a poor turret rotation speed. If you can get close enough to it you can run circles around the thing on foot or with an agile vehicle. The problem is closing the distance. Try to use flanking maneuvers, most Nemesis drivers are notoriously unaware of their surroundings when firing at distant objects so strike hard and fast. The Viper or Scorpion's kamikaze ability is quite useful in this circumstance. Trivia Gallery UT3-Nemesis.jpg|UT3 Concept Art External links and references See also *Phayder Corporation *Necris *Necris Black Legion